Auraldo
Auraldo es el principal personaje de DP, apareciendo en casi cada leyenda hasta la fecha. Cronólogicamente su historia comienza en DP2, pero aunque antes de los eventos de DP2 hayan tomado lugar su influencia ya es de notar. En DP2 es donde se conoce Dragon's Paradise. Biography Early Life In DP2 he starts with weak Aura attacks, but when he finally gathered the Holy chain he managed to enter Dragon's Paradise and started to use Mystic Energy.Since then it has become his main weapon, although as seen in DP6 when he can't use it he can still use many powerful attacks with Aura. In DP6 he got corrupted with Darkness by Darkrai,but when his Lucario came to end to his madness he aquired the power of the Spirit of Darkness.In DP7 he meets Arceus to help him to complete the balance of Light and Darkness, but it isn't untul DP8 when Arceus brought the counterpart of the Dark Spirit, the Light Spirit.Since then Auraldo has been able to take control of Light and Darkness. Late Life During the events of DP9 he was set on a journey to face his past so he ventured to his former home which was override with Corrupted Mystic Energy. As a consequence his home was invaded with all sorts of tricks and fiends. During these events Auraldo becomes aware that there exists 2 souls of him in this time and 3 independient souls in the timeline (It means that these souls fates are not written) This led Auraldo with more questions regarding his past and himself. In DP10 Arceus told him the Universe had to reach it's end, so this made Auraldo become insane mostly because he still wanted to do many things. This and the fact that Mahou left him because of his attitude made the madness spread faster. Ultimately Auraldo searching for cues for Arceus motive to end everything lead him to repair the Alpha Sword. After repairing the sword Auraldo engaged Arceus in a battle and exterminated him, absorbing his god powers in the process. Auraldo R. and an unknown Dragon Master from another era becoming aware of the consequences of this began searching Auraldo, however to prevent to be found easily he split up himself in three parts: His light part (Dorian), his dark part (Ares) and himself. Dorian was hidden in a Tower and Ares in the underground, however when they were found by Auraldo R. and the unknown Dragon Master they realised too late that they were a distraction so Auraldo can summon Reshiram and Zekrom to extract their power to move particles. This enabled Auraldo almost total control of the Universe, as its god, however he only aquired "Astronomical Wizard" status that means he can control the cosmos but still can't create life or control life. Auraldo R. engaged Auraldo in a battle but lost, the unamed Dragon Master did so and managed to badly hurt Auraldo, however he was still alive and both knowing that in killing him will result in a greater unbalance of the Universe. But before they could caught him Auraldo was saved by an unknown woman. Afterwards this misterious woman instaled a life-support system on Auraldo to keep him alive (even thought the fact he was almost a god) Auraldo then decided to seek the men who gave him this state and as well find more sources to become the god of the Universe and attain a level of power enought to make everything from zero and brin the person he loved the most back to him. This lead to an era of terror in which Auraldo could destroy entire planets and even life. Sword Techniques Dimensional Cut: Mystical Cut: Auraldo chanelss and sincs its soul and transfers it to the mystical sword, then launches a fine cut that slashes even atoms and lasts some minutes. Titles DP1: Misterious Shadow DP2: A not so normal boy./Dragon Master DP3: Sealed Legend DP4: Soul of Love DP5: Legend Recollection DP6: Shadow Dragon DP7: Little Angel DP8: Master of Light & Darkness DP9: Tragic Soul DP10: Astronomical Magician Spell Cards Light Sign 「Evil Sealing Chain」 Light Chain 「Evil Repeling Charm」 Mystical 「Off-Waves」 Sacred Wings 「Break Waves」 Dragon Master 「Wyvern Hill」 Dragon's Paradise Master 「Mt. Ryu's Attack」 Dimensional Cut 「Mystical Cut」 Perfect Sword 「Mystical Sword」 Energy「Mystical Discharge」 Creational 「Recreation Of Big Bang」 Energy Overdosis 「Youkai Dragon」 Mass Effect 「Mystic Energy Liberation」 Light Sign 「Soul Lamp」 Energy 「Entropy of the Universe」 Punishment 「Eliminate Evil Quickly」 Sacred Wings 「Total Purification」 Trivia -Auraldo isn't his real name, it's a nickname but his real name is "Aldo" -Auraldo changed his second name too, however the only one who knows it is Mahou -It is speculated that in this present exists two Auraldos? -Auraldo had a story arc before he entered Dragon Paradise and after he entered called "Eastern Dream", where he was sent into a world full of "Youkai" (Demons)to do the job for a Shrine Maiden